Arrows Through His Heart
by Taco Mondays
Summary: A collection of fluffy oneshots and drabbles centering around Inuyasha and Kagome. InuKag.
1. Leaving

**A/N- Just a small little drabble about all those fights before Kagome disappears into the future.**

**Disclaimer- It's called **_**fanfiction**_** for a reason.**

**~Leaving~**

They twitched in perfect time. Once, twice, thrice. Neither moved so much as an inch; their breathing as synchronized as their involuntary spasms of anger. It was a battle of wills, amber eyes colliding with stormy cobalt ones as they both narrowed degree by harrowing degree.

"Inu- _yasha_!" A light, feminine voice pleaded. He wasn't fooled. He could hear the steal determination woven into her tone. The stupid wench was a stubborn as he was. "Please!"

The only reply was a low, feral snarl. The dark haired teenager took a slow, calculated step forwards, her breath catching in her throat as her companion mirrored her movements. He was not going to back down without a fight. Then again, she hadn't expected him to.

It was an unspoken game they played. She would beg and plead and threaten while he stood as resolute and unsympathetic as stone. They waited. There was only one way the blue- eyed girl could win and they both knew it. Still, they waited. She wanted to know how long she could keep from using the strange power that bound him to her.

"I need to go home, Inuyasha." She tried again, her voice even softer then before. His ears trembled, the pointed appendages flattening against the silvery hair that shone in the steady sunlight. "I need to. You know I do. I need to restock, and get my homework assignments, and see my family!" She continued to list her reasons, using her slender fingers to enunciate each excuse.

He wasn't listening. He never did. "No." He challenged, his deep baritone rumbling. Arms spread out, he crouched defensively, coiled to spring. He was prepared to stop her at all costs.

The pleading continued, continuing to fall upon ears that could not care less. Finally her eyes narrowed that last degree, the one that told him that he'd lost. A screech of frustration echoed throughout the clearing, followed quickly by the dreaded word.

"Sit!"

The young man collapsed onto the ground, a string of colorful and inventive curses escaping his mouth as his female companion made a mad dash past him. "I'll be back in three days, Inuyasha!" She promised before vanishing completely. His heart gave an unpleasant shudder at the though of her being a whole world away.

Moments past and finally he rose from the ground, a grin tugging on the corners of his mouth. She had lasted much longer that time without using the rosary. A whole three minutes. Soon she wouldn't need it to bind him to her at all.

He knew that she never had.

XxXxX

Alright, got that one out of my system. 430 word of pure nonsense. R&R anyways!


	2. Doodles

**A/N- I know I've doodled miniature Inuyashas in the margins of my notes… Why shouldn't Kagome?**

**Disclaimer- Not owning, just playing.**

**~Doodles~**

"Oi, wench, what is this" An inquiring Inu- hanyou asked, trying to mask his interest.

The girl in question tilted her head slowly to the side, her azure eyes peering up from behind her bangs. "Hm?" Her eyes widened in horror as she realized what it was he was holding.

Inuyasha's mild interest flared into full- fledged curiosity at his female companion's mortification. His tawny colored eyes darted to the fragile page grasped roughly in his claws. Kagome usually called her odd scrolls with writing on them 'notes', but unlike her other pages (and there were a lot) this specific one sported messy lines scrawled hurriedly in the margins. Some of the lines seemed to be pictures of some sort, but he didn't have the slightest idea of what they were supposed to be.

He pointed at one, looking at her with the most serious expression he could muster. "Is this supposed to be food?"

She visibly twitched and attempted to swipe the paper from him. The key word being 'attempted'. "To you, everything is food." She grumbled. "Now give me back my notes, I need them to study."

"No." He told her, hopping backwards and holding the page above her head as she jumped for it. "What are the strange lines?"

Quickly glancing at her notes, the dark- haired teenager flushed a deep red and stopped trying to take them by force. "You." She muttered incoherently. "The one you're pointing at is supposed to be you."

"Huh." Inuyasha studied it more closely, the paper brushing against his nose in the process. "It doesn't look anything like me!"

"Oh!" Kagome huffed agitatedly. "Come here, I'll show you!" She pulled his arm down and pointed to the page. "See! This is your head." Her fingers traced a loop- sided circle. "And these are your ears." This time two triangles perched on opposite sides of the circle. "Here's Tetsusaiga." She told him, proceeding to point out the rest of her drawing.

He could see it. Kind of. If he tilted his head to the side and squinted. But- "Hey! My arms are tiny! My arms aren't that tiny!" He yanked up the sleeve of his haori to prove it to her and she flushed.

"Well, no. They aren't. But I'm not exactly an artist, you know!" She informed him.

"No kidding." He scanned the page again, looking at the rest of her drawings. He could make out him in a lot of other places, but also ones that seemed to resemble Miroku and Sango- even Shippou. At least, that's what he thought they were. Suddenly his eyes froze on one he couldn't make out at all. This time it looked like him... Smashed up again something. Was it another person? "Oi, what about this one?" He pointed at it and turned his head to look at her, surprised to see her entire body transforming a brilliant bright red.

Barely squeaking in response, Kagome tried to remember how to breathe. The picture was supposed to have been her and Inuyasha kissing- but there was no way she was ever going to admit to it. "It's food!" She managed to snap at him, this time successfully snatching the paper from his grasp.

Blinking, he shrugged and turned to walk away, seemingly satisfied with that answer. Kagome blew out a breath in relief as she subconsciously counted the steps he took. She sank down to her knees, tucking the crumpled paper into her pack. Reprimanding herself, she reminded herself that she needed to be more careful.

She didn't want him to find the other doodles.

XxXxX

Yeah, I wouldn't want him finding mine either. R&R!!!


	3. Coming and Going

**A/N- I don't know what to say about this one. It's basically a reflection on Inuyasha's feelings for Kikyou and Kagome. You know, sometimes I hate this love triangle with a burning passion and sometimes I think it's ingenious. I guess it would have to depend on the hormones, wouldn't it?**

**Disclaimer- I continue to not own Inuyasha. I'll let you know if that ever changes.**

**~Coming and Going~**

It seems she is always leaving.

When he dares to touch her, her skin is ice cold and marble smooth. The contact causes him to shudder and blush, his heart stumbling. It is forbidden and wrong yet he can't seem to find the strength to resist.

She smells of earth and clay and regret. It burns him because he knows the fault is his own. He wants to fix it, no, he _needs_ to fix it. How else can he prove to himself that he deserved her in the first place?

She is perfect. Hauntingly beautiful, every movement she makes is full of grace and purpose. Every look controlled. She is a goddess and he her humble servant. There is no limit to what he would do for her, no end to his devotion. It is the only way he knows to honor one such as she, the only way he can love her.

It hurts him that everything was ruined before she ever had the chance to belong to him.

As she once again disappears from his sight he is left with nothing but anxiety and bitterness. He closes his eyes and is flooded with images of all that could have been.

-

It seems she is always arriving.

She envelops him in her warmth as he wraps his arms around her in a bruising embrace. He counts her fluttering heartbeats and holds her tighter, unable to find the strength to let go.

Her scent is like coming home- soft and sweet and comforting. Without it the air feels empty, almost suffocating. He can't sleep without it, can't breath without it. Every time he detects her scent, drifting carelessly on the wind, it is like a fatal blow- healing wounds unseen by all but her vigilant eyes.

She isn't perfect. She is vivid and emotional and unapologetically flawed. She is his equal and he is hers. With her there is no right or wrong, no deserving or undeserving. There are mistakes and there is forgiveness- a luxury he treasures more than his own existence.

He belongs to her. It was never a question, never a choice. He is hers, and nothing- no jealousy or dark intentions- can change that fact.

As she runs towards him he is filled with a love and strength he has never known before. They are foreign and strange and scary, these feeling of his, and he clings to them like his last lifeline. She is his hope.

Opening his eyes, he is struck with wonder at all the things that could be.

XxXxX

R&R!!! R&R!!! Seriously, I want to know what you guys think!


	4. Fever Dreams

**A/N- This was written purely because I have the flu. Let me tell you, it has _not_ been fun. I'm on all sorts of anti-death medication so if I made some sort of egregious grammatical errors, sorry. Hopefully this piece of fluff doesn't poke your eyes out with it's weirdness.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Inuyasha he would be a stick figure. Which would be sad.**

**~Fever Dreams~**

The hand felt like ice on her forehead, brushing back her sweat- drenched bangs with gentle consideration. She leaned into his cool touch, a low humming noise escaping from the back of her throat. "Inuyasha," she whimpered hoarsely, the effort followed by a series of wracking coughs. Everything was burning and blurry.

"Stupid." He answered, unable to sound as angry as he felt. _He_ was the stupid one. She felt like fire beneath his fingertip. "How could you let this happen?"

What he meant was how could _he_ have let this happen. He should have know the moment- the very instant- when she told him she was going home for a few days. She needed to take a test. Feh, Inuyasha thought irritably. What was the point of those stupid things anyways? All she did was stay awake for hours hunched over those damn bricks she called textbooks. Even though he couldn't find a single useful thing about them (other than firewood, maybe), he never expected to find her in a feverish lump on her bathroom floor.

Inuyasha couldn't help the small growl clawing at his throat. He had let her get _sick_.

"Stupid." He repeated, this time to himself. Of all the things her fought to protect her from, nothing made him feel as useless as this. He pulled her slowly off the floor and into his arms. Moaning, the barely conscious girl uncurled from her tightly coiled fetal position and nuzzled her face into his chest. Even on the brink of oblivion her trust in him was unwavering- a fact that never failed to amaze him. She mumbled her gratitude into the thick fabric of his haori as he carried her into her room.

Panic fought to break to the surface as he set her down carefully on her bed and she whimpered helplessly. Inuyasha knew that in Kagome's time things like fevers were hardly life threatening, but she looked so fragile and hopeless. Sure, he would be the first to pick up the sword for her, but she needed more than that. Deserved more than that. He didn't know what else her could give her.

"I don't know how to take care of you." He whispered, placing a shaking hand on her burning cheek.

In a move faster than he anticipated, she reached out and gripped his extended arm. Blinking her hazy eyes open, she sent him a pointed look.

"So learn."

XxXxX

Ehh, not my favorite. Just over 400 words. Nap time.


	5. Sheild

**A/N- Meh. Still not conviced this one is done. I'll probably edit it later :/**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Inuyasha he would be naked. Always.**

**~Sheild~**

"What?"

The question was innocent enough. It was the underlining rage in that simple, one- syllable word that had Inuyasha's ears flattening against the top of his head. The two furry triangles burrowed deeply in his silver hair, all but disappearing from sight as he fought the urge to shrink.

"_What?_" She asked again, her tone honey- sweet as her voice skyrocketed an octave.

Shippou, who normally could not be found anywhere but at the raven- haired girl's side, attached himself firmly to the leg of his hanyou companion. Inuyasha watched as the ball of orange fur all but quivered and would have scoffed had he not been busy trying to keep his own hands from trembling.

"Lady Kagome," attempted the soothing voice of the hesitant monk as he wisely stationed himself a few feet away. His dark brows drew together in concentration as he desperately considered ways to diffuse her mounting anger. One dark look from her cut him off mid- though and he immediately fell back in line with his comrades.

There wasn't a single one of them in their small entourage that could withstand Kagome's temper once piqued to the level it was now- to the point where her voice grew soft and her eyes darkened to the color of storm clouds.

Inuyasha could only count his blessing that just this once, her ire was not directed towards him.

"My apologies, Miko- sama." Mumbled the tall, wiry innkeeper, his hair falling in soot- colored clumps around his pale face. "I did not know you intended to stay with _all _of your comrades. Surely you do not expect us to house _demons_." He paused, pleased that she seemed to understand. She wasn't protesting, after all. The gaunt man sent a disgusted look towards Inuyasha and missed the way the Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously.

"_Especially_," he continued. "Such an aberration as a hanyou."

The little muscle in the corner of the young miko's jaw began to twitch erratically and the hanyou in question swore she was about to explode. Her wrath emanated from her very person, coming off of her body in waves that affected all but her oblivious victim. "I see," she muttered under her breath before taking a slow, calculating step forwards.

"Let me get this straight," she told him, enunciating each and every syllable carefully, as if he were invalid. "You're saying that my traveling companions _are not good enough_ to purchase a room for tonight."

"N-no." The man's beady eyes widened as he caught the look in her eyes. He clasped his hands together and backtracked. "What I mean is… Why would they want to stay in an inn, Miko- sama? Don't animals prefer to sleep in the wild?"

"Animals? _Animals_?! You listen here!" Inuyasha watched as she tore into the innkeeper, her voice low and her words stinging. Even while afraid for his life, he had never seen a force as glorious as Kagome while protecting those she loved.

The innkeeper listened. He listened to the entire tirade. Then, with a wide- eyed stare in Inuyasha's direction, Screamed at the top of his lungs.

Nobody in their mismatched little group blamed Kagome for getting them run out of the village. It was clear, however, as they huddled silently around the flickering fire that she blamed herself. Poking half- heartedly at her dinner (which consisted of chunks of cooked rabbit meat Miroku had swiped from the village on their way out) the glum teenager couldn't have looked more miserable.

Inuyasha sighed. Dropping from his perch high in the treetops, he approached her tentatively. "It wasn't your fault. They're just... stupid." He informed her in his best attempted to sound cheerful.

She looked completely defeated. "I just don't understand. How can people look at you and Shippou and not see how good and wonderful you are? They're the monsters, not you."

Inuyasha shrugged, feeling a little dizzy. What he couldn't understand was how somebody like Kagome could think so... highly of him. He would never figure her out as long as he lived. "That's not your fault either, you know." Was all he managed to say.

"I know." She said before letting out an exasperated sigh and resting her head on his shoulder. "One thing's for sure. I'd rather sit here in the cold every night for the rest of my life then spend a single day in that foul man's inn."

Inuyasha placed a hesitant arm around her shoulders and fervently agreed.

XxXxX

Ha, I like pissing off Kagome. Let me know what you think :)


	6. Heights

**A/N- I'm in such a weird mood. Seriously, I don't know where I got this. I don't even remember writing it. I just opened word and then 30 minutes later this was on the screen. Anyways, it's pretty rough right now. I'll edit over it later. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- It's not happening. I know you were all hoping I would own Inuyasha, but you'll just have to learn to live with disappointment.**

**~ Heights ~**

She could hardly believe the speed at which the ground was rising up to meet her. Every single time she plummeted towards the solid, unyielding earth in some new, unforeseeable accident the concept of her own mortality shocked her to the very core. Here she was, a teenage girl with the ability to defy time itself, slay demons, even sometimes save lives, and her end could very possibly be a result of clumsiness.

No one had even pushed her this time. She hadn't been thrown, mishandled, shouted at, nothing. Instead, she had merely stumbled. Off the face of a cliff.

"Kagome!" Shouts of her name could be heard in the distance, but she didn't bother answering. Briefly, she contemplated shrieking. However, she figured if she was coherent enough to _think_ about it there was no point in actually doing it.

When a streak of scarlet and silver shot towards her at an impossible speed Kagome let out a small sigh of relief. It wasn't until his strong, steady arms had wrapped tightly around her that she allowed herself to relax, but the murderous look on his face had her tensing right back up.

"Are you stupid? What the hell was _that_ about?!" He demanded once he had set her safely down.

Biting her lip nervously, the teenager avoided his gaze. "It was an accident."

"You _accidentally_ walked off a cliff."

"Yes."

"_Accidentally_ ignoring us all yelling 'wait, stop' as loud as we could."

"… Yes."

"You didn't even _scream._"

"I know. "

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, scanning her carefully. "Why?"

"I wasn't afraid, I guess."

She still wouldn't meet his gaze and that bothered him. Was he that horrible to her that she wouldn't even look at him? The erratic beating of his heart was driving him to insanity and it was entirely her fault. "You weren't afraid?" He repeated, almost dumbly.

"No." She answered.

"Why?"

With a strangled sound, Kagome took a sudden step forwards. "Why? What do you mean _why_? I just wasn't, okay? _Why_ did you catch me?"

Surprise flickered in his molten eyes. "I couldn't let you fall." He told her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "What the hell would I do without you?"

The words had Kagome lifting her gaze and he felt almost all the tension melting out of his body once their eyes met. Those iridescent pools of blue withheld nothing from him. He easily sorted through her emotions- fear, shame, relief.

"I'm sorry." She told him quietly. "I- I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about…" She hesitated. "What I'd do without you."

Snorting, Inuyasha lifted her off her feet and into his arms once more. Confident that the conversation was about over, he launched them both into the air. "Stop fallin' off of shit and neither of us will have to find out."

"Promise?" She asked hopefully.

He held her a little tighter and her heart soared. "Keh."

And that was enough for her. After all, he had never let her fall before.

XxXxX

Meh, what'd you think? R&R


	7. Champion

**A/N- BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH!!! I've realized that I haven't really uploaded anything with any characters other than Inuyasha and Kagome. How sad. I'm sorry, have some Shippou.**

**Disclaimer- If you think I own Inuyasha you're dumb and I'm not going to bother correcting you.**

**~Champion~**

"I am Shippou, brave and mighty Taiyoukai! Ruler of the East, West, North, South, Up, Down, Sea, and Sky! Um..." The young kitsune paused for a moment, sending an uncertain look towards his female companion. "Kagome? Is there anything else to rule?"

The raven haired miko let out a soft giggle, her hand reaching up subconsciously to tuck flyaway orange hair back into place. "I think you got them all, Shippou." She told him, grinning as his eyes glimmered triumphantly.

"Even if I didn't, I can go conquer the others later!"

"Right." Kagome nodded solemnly in agreement.

"And you can be-"

"Oi, what's going on here? What the hell are you two doing?"

Inuyasha took in the sight before him, too irritated to even attempt to make any sense of it. Kagome sat placidly on the grassy hillside, her strange futuristic books and scrolls spread around her as she watched Shippou in amusement. As he approached, the strangely serene miko rose to her feet, stretching her unused muscles. Inuyasha looked sternly from her impassive stance to the bright- haired child flailing animatedly on the rock beside her and growled.

"Oh, hello, Inuyasha." She greeted, a single inky eyebrow inching upwards at his aggravated glare.

"We're playing pretend!" Shippou exclaimed, excitement rolling off his person in waves. "I'm a super powerful taiyoukai- stronger then you, even- and Kagome's a princess."

The silver- haired hanyou snorted. "Why?"

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome sent him a warning look. "Because it's fun." She told him pointedly. "Didn't you ever play pretend when you were younger?"

"No." He spat, almost bitterly. "I was a little busy."

Kagome faltered, her mind screaming warnings that this specific topic was on very dangerous ground. Information about Inuyasha's childhood was sparse, but she didn't need him to tell her about it to know that it probably wasn't pleasant. She gazed at the hanyou before her, his grumpy expression and restless golden eyes plucking at her heartstrings.

So she did the only thing she could think of. "You can play too, Inuyasha."

The 'are you freaking kidding me' look he sent her sealed his fate. Determined to get him to join in, Kagome reached across to lightly grab his forearm and tug him slightly forwards. "C'mon, it's fun! You can be my champion."

"Your what?!"

"My champion." She repeated, giggling when he glowered impatiently at her. "Every princess has to have a champion. It's a type of warrior who fights on her behalf."

"I all ready do that, you idiot." He scoffed.

Kagome sighed, flattening her hands against the pleats of her skirt and counting backwards from ten. It was a beautiful day and she was not going to get into a fight with Inuyasha- especially seeing how he seemed to be looking for one. "Exactly." She explained, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she continued. "So it shouldn't be hard for you to get into character."

"What!?" Protested the ball of orange fur at the young girl's side. "That not fair! I wanna be your champion, too! Inuyasha can be the bad guy!"

Faster then Shippou anticipated Inuyasha had driven his fist into the back of the small kitsune's head. "Stupid!" The hanyou shouted. "Nobody protects Kagome but me!"

Kagome would have been touched if Shippou hadn't started to cry rather noisily. She wrapped her arms around the boy and gave Inuyasha the darkest glare she could muster. "I would love it if you were my champion, Shippou, but what about your kingdom? You can't be a very good ruler if you're going around fighting in my honor."

"C- can't I do both?"

She gave him a brilliant smile. "Afraid not. Duty comes first, my lord Shippou."

Inuyasha snorted loudly at the title but the child was too busy beaming proudly to notice. Shippou faced the older male, his face a mask of somberness. "I will let you be Kagome's champion." He conceded, some of the seriousness in his expression leaking away. "Be good to her, okay?"

"Keh. Of course."

Kagome watched Inuyasha as the eager Kitsune introduced him into their world of pretend, the sun reflecting off the silver in his hair to create shower of light that surrounded them. Days like this felt almost cozy, like there wasn't a care or responsibility in the world. No jewel shards. No demons, no humans, no bloodstained battlefields. Just their little group stretched out comfortably under the sun for the rest of eternity.

Shaking her head, Kagome chuckled under her breath. Days like this were rare and appreciated, but it would be silly to think it could be like this all the time. Responsibility to what was right was at the heart of everything they did and she liked it that way.

"If Kagome was about to get eaten by a dragon would you kill it?"

Inuyasha looked appalled. "What? Of course. I'd tear it into bloody pieces before it even touched her."

"What if it was fifteen thousand feet tall?" The kitsune pressed.

"Wouldn't last a minute against Tetsusaiga."

They continued to banter about all the things he could possibly save her from, causing the young girl to smile wistfully. She may not be a princess, but Kagome knew she would always have her champion.

XxXxX

I haven't edited this yet, so there are probably some errors. Sorry if there are, I'll go back and fix them when school isn't owning my life.

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! You guys are so great. At this exact moment in time I am going to get up and execute the most awkward and well- meaning happy dance I can manage in your honor. Thank you guys so much!


	8. Dawn

**A/N- Happy Saturday, have some random fluff. Warning- only for those with a sweet tooth.**

**Disclaimer- I own a button with Inuyasha on it. Actually, I think I lost it a while ago. The point is that it's the closest thing I have to owning Inuyasha.**

**~ Dawn~**

It was strange being the first person awake, Kagome thought as her gaze swept over the slumbering forms of her comrades. On any normal day Inuyasha was always the first up, followed quickly by Sango, whose rigorous training as a child prevented her from sleeping past dawn. Shippou rose around the same time she did- greeting the day together with a sort of contagious optimism that roused even Miroku, the heaviest sleeper of them all.

But today the ritual that had formed after countless days and nights spent together had been disrupted and Kagome found herself completely alert before anyone else. The sun had yet to rise, a pale blue light surrounding the still figures huddled around the long- extinguished fire ring. The dark- haired woman found the silence almost eerie and she held her breath to keep from disturbing the peace of the morning.

"What are you doing?" It took all of Kagome's will power not to squeal as she spun around.

"_What am I doing?"_ She hissed furiously at the golden eyed man before her. "What are _you_ doing? You scared me half to death! I thought you were asleep."

He snorted at her last comment, sneering at the ridiculousness. As if she would wake before he did. "Stupid woman, I'll always be up first." He turned away from her and padded off, pausing after he approached the wide trunk of a nearby tree. Placing a clawed hand on the scarred bark, he motioned for her to join him. "Get on my back," he ordered when she finally reached him. "I want to show you something."

Kagome wrapped her arms gently around his shoulders and climbed on his back with a grace that only comes with practice. Once she was secure, he leapt, using his animalistic strength to pull them to a sturdy branch towards the top of the tree. "Inuyasha?" The young woman asked softly as he placed her next to him. His touch was hesitant, even as he kept her close, and Kagome couldn't help the rush of blood to her cheeks.

"Shhh," he answered, pointing towards their group of friends. Glancing down, Kagome couldn't help but smile at the picture they made, asleep and at peace. From the treetops it almost felt as if the two of them were a protective barrier- encompassing and shielding their loved ones. Admiration for her hanyou companion's loyalty and dedication filled her heart. They continued to sit silently together, Kagome leaning her head against Inuyasha's chest as she counted his thundering heartbeats.

It was then that the soft azure lighting changed. The shade morphing first to a pale lavender and then a radiant gold. The air caught in Kagome's throat as she watched the glorious sun peak over the horizon, light streaking across the sky. She tore her gaze away from the sight, looking up at Inuyasha with an equal amount of wonder. "It's amazing." She told him and he sent her a nostalgic smile.

"I used to watch the sunrise with my mother." He told her quietly, a strange look passing over his features. "It… It reminds me of you. Every time you come out of the well it reminds me of you." Flushing, he looked away, watching the sun as it ascended higher in the sky.

Kagome settled against his chest and resolved to wake up early every morning. Taking one of his hands in her tiny, trembling ones, she smiled a smile brighter than the dawn.

XxXxX

End note- Dedicated to my sister who told me to write something sweet. A little_ too_ sweet for my tastes, but to each his own. R&R por favor!


End file.
